Forum:The Slightly Unbiased Guide to Being Annoying.
So, Brink, like all other shooter games, or any game for that matter, has many, many ways to be annoying. Some are obvious. Some aren't. In this small, probably unnecessary guide, I'm gonna show a few of my personal favorite ways to be annoying. None of these are class based, but certain classes are highly recommended. 1. Artillery Support. Ever played a Heavy and used the EZ-Nade, or fought against one? Then you probably know where this is going. Engineer is actually preferred for this, as many Soldiers will freely give ammo, but few Engineers give you weapon buffs, so you just do it yourself and call it good. Now, what works best with this is an EZ-Nade coupled with either a Mossington or, if you think you're hot shit, a Lobster as a secondary. The EZ-Nade works wonders at every range besides point blank, making entire areas inaccesible due to explosions and other bad things. Using this to your advantage and arcing the grenades over walls, obstacles, or even from elevated positions, the enemy won't know what's going on. This is ESPECIALLY effective when defending, or when keeping the enemy away from Maintainance Bots or VIPs. Using a Mossington as a secondary makes people who rush you think twice, and a Lobster can be used to further artillery strike the enemy once depleted of ammo, as well as give you limited close combat effectiveness. 2. Lobster Grenade Launcher No frills here. Just use a Lobster, and you're automatically annoying. While the knockdown is its key feature, if you really want to be annoying aim for the feet. The grenade does a LOT of damage when it explodes close to people, and usually direct-impacting people with it makes it bounce away, most of the time negating its awesome damage potential. 3. The Light Gunner Using either a Kross or Galactic with a Drum Magazine will more than likely earn you many enemies, and easily grant you the title of annoying. While both lack in damage, the 70-round drum on the Kross, and the even scarier 90-round drum on the Galactic allows for extended firefights, and if you're a Light Body type, this can be the difference between life and death. Using this AND sneaking behing people will definitely score you some negative brownie points, and if you REALLY want to be a douche, aim low... the game counts a 'nut shot' of sorts, doing the same additional damage as a headshot, and having a unique kill icon. While this can be done with any weapon, doing so with a Drum-Magazine Galactic or Kross is just evil, as you can castrate many people before needing to disappear to reload. 4. Rambo One Heavy Body type. One Gotlung minigun. One annoying gunner. The Gotlung is an utterly terrifying weapon to run across, and if you run face first into it as anything but a prepared Heavy, you're going to be cheese-grated. It's brutally effective, and the bane of anything's existance. When Buffed by an Engineer, it becomes nigh-unstoppable, save for snipers and the previously mentioned artillery builds. 5. Signals Intelligence This one's not so much annoying, but amusing. Play an Operative, and simply Comms Hack Incapacitated people, and place Homing Beacons on the enemy. You get a surprising amount of experience, and it's stupidly easy to do if you find a good hiding spot. Plus, you never have to fire a shot to alert the enemy...unless you want to. The UAV compliments this beautifully, albiet the whirring noise of the turboprop isn't exactly stealthy. Nonetheless, people will either be annoyed about the constant Homing Beacons, or really really paranoid, depending on their playstyle. Exploit the paranoia to your advantage... 6. Dirty Harry Once again, not so much on the annoying side, but really amusing and incredibly satisfying. It works with any build, and any class, so long as you have a Ritchie or Caesar Revolver and an COGA Scope. The revolvers work as sniper hand-cannons, allowing an unbuffed gun to kill an unbuffed Heavy Body Type with four shots. Plus, in CQC it's still effective, albiet you'll also get an excellent view of the sky from time to time. Pair this with a variation of the Signals Intelligence playstyle mentioned above, and you're really going to make some new friends... or enemies, depending on what team they're on. C93 X 06:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- +1 internets to OP. 17:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC)